Christmas Lovin'
by x-nellie-lovett-x
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett asks Sweeney down for a bit of Christmas dinner, she never expected it to turn out this way. But she won't complain! Sweenett.


Erm...hello? I'm still alive, don't worry, just been a little busy. And I was feeling in a Christmassy mood today, so I've written a Sweenett Christmas fic for you all!! =D

So...rated M, yes, you can guess why ;)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sweeney Todd, but I'm hoping to find him under my Christmas Tree this year ;)

* * *

Nellie Lovett awoke to a gentle rocking notion this particular morning, opening her sleepy eyes, not to her demon barber sleeping beside her, as she had dreamt about that night, but to a small boy who was gently pushing her arm back and forth, attempting to wake her from her dreams. She rolled over and came nose-to-nose with Toby, who grinned at his attempts becoming successful. "Get up, mum, it's Christmas Day!" he whispered excitedly. Nellie blinked a couple of times, then swung her head back round to face the boy, and returned his grin with one of her own. Swinging her legs out of bed, Toby realised that he probably shouldn't be in a lady's room, with her not dressed properly, and without permission, even if he did consider the lady a mother figure. "I'll just be going, mum," he said, a little awkwardly, and scurried off, true to his word.

Nellie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up, stretching her slim arms to the ceiling. It was Christmas Day. Her favourite day of the year. Or what used to be her favourite day. Since her Albert died, she, of course had nobody to spend it with. But now she had Toby...and Mr. T...

She sighed as she recalled the dream she had just awoken from. She could still taste his lips on hers, feel his hands as they wandered wherever they wanted, and feel him buried deep inside her. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer with these thoughts, and so shook her head, and began to dress hurriedly, as Toby wouldn't want to wait long.

Strolling into her cosy little parlor, she found Toby sitting by the Christmas tree already, picking up his few presents and trying desperately to guess what was inside them. As soon as he saw his mum enter, his face lit up, and he asked "Can I open them now, mum??" Well, who was she to ruin a child's Christmas?

"Of course you can, dear!" she replied, seating herself on the sofa to watch him. Within the next ten minutes, Toby had opened all his presents: a scarf, a bottle green jumper ("To keep ya warm when there's this nasty weather outside, love."), along with various toys of all shapes and sizes.

"Listen, Toby," Nellie began. "I'm just gonna pop up to Mr. Todd, alright? See if he wants to join us for a spot o' Christmas dinner later."

Toby rolled his eyes, but as he had his back turned, Mrs. Lovett didn't see him. "Sure, mum!"

Nellie was sure that Toby didn't really mean what he said, but she was going to ask Sweeney nonetheless. The stairs up to his parlor were covered in snow, and as she looked behind her, so was all of Fleet Street. Toby must have been so excited that he hadn't got a chance to look out of the window. Smiling to herself, she continued up the treacherous steps.

As usual, she didn't bother knocking at the door, but simply let herself in. She was the landlady after all. There he was, looking out of the window, but not really seeing anything. She took this opportunity to look properly at him. The mess of hair, the white streak adding so much character to the jet black. His high cheekbones, his strong jaw line, and his eyes. Those eyes, so dark they were almost black, sent a shiver of longing down her spine every time they locked with her own.

She cleared her throat, and Sweeney jumped from his trance, spinning round in shock, before realising that it was only Nellie who had come in, yet again, without knocking first. He inclined his head in her direction. "Mrs. Lovett."

Nellie smiled to herself as he acknowledged her. "Mr. Todd," she herself said. "I was wonderin'...would ya like to...come down later an' have a spot o' Christmas dinner with Toby and meself."

He didn't move from his position, but looked at Nellie, with a crinkle in his brow as he contemplated this offer. At last he straightened up a little more, and replied, "All right."

Mrs. Lovett smiled again. "Thanks love," she said, before disappearing back outside, thrilled with him actually accepting an offer of hers.

Christmas dinner that day was rather eventful. Sweeney came downstairs around 2 o'clock, when Nellie was just adding the finishing touches to the gravy. She nearly dropped the turkey in surprise as Toby dashed past her in his hurry to get to the table, Toby himself burnt his arm on the tray of potatoes, fresh from the oven, and also managed to spill wine all over the tablecloth Nellie had bought specially for dinner.

Throughout all this, Sweeney remained near silent, which was both amusing, considering everything else that was happening, and heartbreaking for Nellie, who was disappointed that he didn't acknowledge her cooking more. This continued all through clearing away various pots and pans, and by the time all the dishes were back in their various cupboards, Nellie couldn't stand it any more.

"So...did ya enjoy your dinner, Mr. T??"

She got a grunt in reply. It was better than nothing.

"Oh, good. I worked real 'ard preparin' it all, ya know."

Another grunt.

Nellie sighed, and called for Toby. "Ya fancy a nice tot o' gin, before bed, love?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Toby's eyes lit up for the second time that day. "Oh, yes please mum!" he cried, seating himself down as his mum went to fetch a nice big bottle and three tumblers.

"Come on Mr. T!" she called through. "Come an' 'ave a nice bit o' gin! It'll do ya good!"

Reluctantly, Sweeney came through to the parlor, and sat himself next to Nellie on the sofa. She handed him a glass of gin and he gulped it down, the strong taste burning his throat. Looking to his left, Toby had also finished his glass and was now yawning, exhausted after the long day. This didn't go unnoticed by Nellie, who jumped up immediately with a "bedtime, Toby!", and ignoring his sleepy protests, scurried off with him to get ready for bed.

When she returned, Sweeney was halfway through his second glass of gin. She sat herself down next to him on the small sofa, and smiled up at him. He'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. It had been 15 years without the touch of a woman, and he knew that it had been many years since Nellie ever had any company. He was going to make the most of it.

"I never really said, love, but thanks for comin' down today."

"Hmm. S'alright."

"'Nother glass o' gin, love?"

"Please." She poured him another, as he turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Lovett..." she looked up as he said her name, straight into his eyes, which were a lot closer than she expected them to be. The pools of deep, deep brown felt like they were looking deep into her soul, and her breathing started to become uneven. "Mrs. Lovett..." he repeated again, snaking an arm around her slim waist. "Nellie..." he said finally, before bringing his lips down upon hers, taking her breath away. Her own arms found their way around his neck, into his wild hair, twisting strands around her fingers, using it to clutch him closer.

He used his own mouth to part her plump lips, and he confidently slipped his tongue inside. It was so long since he had felt this sensation; far too long. Nellie moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue sweep her own, darting in and out, twisting together. She could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her so passionately.

Sweeney brought a hand up her bodice, from her waist, up to cup a breast through the material and squeeze it roughly. His other hand ran down her back to her bum, which he clutched at, forcing her petite body closer to his own. Nellie was in ecstasy, here she was, half-lying on her sofa, entwined passionately with the man he loved for the first time. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of material, before she blindly tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. She wanted him so badly.

As the kiss drew to a close, Sweeney pulled his head back, and looked at her properly. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and arousal, her breasts were heaving, almost popping out of the corset they were trapped in. Growling low in his throat, he began to kiss along her neck, stopping at points to nip her skin sharply, drawing gasps from her as she clutched at his shoulders, begging for him to go lower. He happily complied, kissing lower and lower, across the tops of her breasts, while slowly, teasingly, unlacing her corset. Once all the laces were untied, the corset was abandoned on the floor, and forgotten about.

Sweeney couldn't help but stare. It had been so long since he'd seen a woman's body, especially a body as curvy as Nellie's. His eager hands went straight to her full breasts, squeezing them enthusiastically, while she moaned softly into his ear. He could feel her erect nipples pushing into his palms, which only turned him on more. Reluctantly, he let go with one hand, but instead brought his mouth down to close around her hardened nipple. Her loud moan was enough to encourage him to continue, so he flicked his tongue across the bud, sucking on it gently, before nipping at it, as he had done with her neck. Nellie's head was swimming with just the right mixture of pain and pleasure as he nipped at her breast. She had been waiting for this her whole life.

Nice as this was, however, she wanted him to be pleasured as well, so, after some wrestling with his shirt, it was eventually discarded to the floor with her corset. She ran her hands up his well-muscled chest, before an idea came to her. Smirking seductively, she stood up, away from Sweeney, who was sat with a look of shock on his face as she drifted off. Turning round she slowly slid her skirt over her curvy hips, pushing it down until it crumpled around her feet on the floor. Stepping out of it she glanced at Sweeney, who, she was pleased to see, had a rather large bulge at the front of his trousers. Next, her stockings were slowly slid down her shapely legs, and finally her bloomers followed suit.

Sweeney had never been so aroused in his life. This woman was a bloody wonder indeed, stripping herself in front of him. Nellie smiled as she saw how hypnotised Sweeney was by her body, and began to walk towards her bedroom, swaying her hips as she went. Sweeney followed her, his eyes transfixed by her figure; so perfect. Locking her bedroom door swiftly behind them, she fell backwards onto the bed, exposing herself to him, with that seductive look in her eye. Hands shaking slightly, Sweeney undid his belt buckle and shoved his trousers, along with his pants, quickly down his hips and dropped them onto the floor.

Nellie's eyes darkened as they took in his hardened length. It was by far the biggest she had seen, not that she'd seen many, but even so, it got her mind racing and her heart pounding. She licked her suddenly very dry lips, as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over the bed to where he was standing.

Her mouth was now directly in front of his delicious manhood, and she took one last deep breath before starting to tease the head with her tongue. The sexy growl she heard told her that she was doing the right thing, so she took the tip of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue sensually around the sensitive head, and now and then letting her teeth graze over it gently.

She felt Sweeney's fingers tangle themselves in her messy auburn curls, which encouraged her to take the plunge. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she let her throat relax, and, without warning, took the whole of his length into her mouth. Nellie heard a choked gasp and looked up, to see Sweeney's eyes closed in bliss, his mouth slightly open in a pleasure filled expression. She began to move up and down his length, working him with her tongue the whole time.

"Fuck, Nellie," she heard Sweeney moan. "That's...ahh...so good!" She knew that he must be close to release by now, so she moved her mouth faster, sucking harder, until he came, moaning her name as she swallowed it down.

Nellie collapsed backwards onto the bed, and Sweeney soon followed suit, gasping for breath as he regained his senses. Although he was pretty satisfied by now, Nellie wasn't. And he wasn't going anywhere until she was.

Shuffling over so she had plenty of room, she sat up and looked down upon her lover, who was still trying to catch his breath, even though (and she was pleased to see this) his member was still rock-solid. Smirking to herself, she leaned over him slightly, whispering in his ear seductively "I'm so wet for ya, Sweeney. You're going to have to fuck me, aren't ya?" and gently biting at his earlobe.

Without warning, he grabbed hold of her wrists and flipped her over, so she was lying down, and he was hovering over her. She could feel his throbbing manhood against her thigh, which only turned her on more. Sweeney let go of a wrist to squeeze a breast again, making Nellie throw her head back against the pillow.

"Oh, yes, Nellie. You're right. I'm going to have to fuck you," he growled, sliding his hand down her body, past her damp curls, until they came to rest at her wetness. "Say it." he growled. "What do you want me to do?"

Nellie was trembling with anticipation. She didn't think she'd be able to hold out very long. "I want you to fuck me, Sweeney."

His fingers pushed against her soaking clit, making her arch her back, and moan loudly. Even he was surprised at the wetness he felt there. "What did you say, my pet?" he teased.

"Fuckin' 'ell, Sweeney. I need you to fuck me!"

With one last, hard look at her lust-filled eyes, he pushed himself into her. Her hips rose up off the bed to meet his as he buried his way deeper and deeper into her. After what seemed like forever he began to move inside her, with long, hard thrusts that hit the spot inside her every time.

"Ohh, fuck, Sweeney!" Nellie cried out. He was going deeper into her than any man had ever gone before. And she loved it. She loved being his.

Curling a leg around his waist to help him, she began to match his thrusts, which had now turned fast, although still deep. She could feel the heat burning in between her legs, and knew she was about to come. "Oh, God Sweeney! I'm nearly there!" she cried, pulling his body to her own, and kissing him roughly.

A few more thrusts from him had them both over the edge. Sweeney felt Nellie clench around him unexpectedly, and he let out a strangled moan of pleasure as he released deep inside her. Thrusting once more, Nellie came around him, in a flurry of cries and moans, arching her back and screaming her pleasure, screaming his name over and over again, before she grew limp in his arms.

Sweeney pulled out of her and slid onto the bed beside her, gasping for breath once again. Once they had regained their composure, Nellie had the sense to pull the sheets over them, and placed a short, sweet kiss to Sweeney's lips before settling down. "Goodnight, love," she told him, closing her eyes.

He looked over at her figure, drifting off to sleep beside him. "Merry Christmas, Nellie."

* * *

Heehee, that is the longest thing I've written all in one go! Anyway, I feel like I rushed it a little at the end there, so let me know what you think!

Merry Christmas to you all =D


End file.
